1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to delivery boxes that are connected to a computer network, such as the Internet. These network connected delivery box allows users to receive shipment of items at any time and to a method for providing them. In particular, this invention relates to a network connected delivery box, which may be added or integrated to apartments, houses, offices or buildings and can be opened only with a valid access code. More specifically, this invention relates to a network connected delivery boxes that have a list of valid access codes which can be used to open the delivery box, wherein the delivery person is provided one of the valid access codes. Another feature of this invention relates to network connected delivery boxes that can communicate with a central computer over a network so that a valid user code can be generated and verified at the central computer. The central computer also stores and provides information related to purchase and deliveries of goods using the delivery box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet based or electronic commerce is growing dramatically, resulting in a dramatic increase in the delivery of products. For example, virtual grocery stores are satisfying customers' interest in having grocery items delivered to the consumers' home as a new convenience. The customer orders groceries on-line via the Internet or other wireless device or by phone, and a delivery company delivers the items to the consumers' home.
The conventional delivery method is to prearrange a delivery time between the delivery company and the customer and have the items delivered at that prearranged time. However, this conventional method requires the customer to be available in order for the delivery to be completed. Moreover, it causes extreme inefficiencies if the customer is not available at the prearranged time or if too many customers want to select the same delivery time. Therefore, there is a need for a delivery method that obviates the need for the customer to be available for the delivery to be completed.
Also, some items such as food, plants and flowers are perishable, and other items may be temperature-sensitive. Therefore, there is also a need for a delivery method that enables the delivery items to be kept at a desired temperature until the customer finally receives the items. Furthermore, there is a need to control the timing of the heating and cooling of a delivery box to ensure an optimum environment for the delivered goods as well as provide for efficient heating and cooling to optimize energy consumption.
Furthermore, certain items such as expensive goods or pharmaceuticals need to be stored in a secured manner until retrieved by the customer.
There is also a need for a user to access timely information about the quality of service of delivery companies so that a user or a goods provider can make an informed choice about which delivery service to use for a specific purpose.
There is also a need to store and track purchase and delivery information to improve service and customer relationship management related to the purchase and delivery of goods using a delivery box.